24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 4: 5:00pm-6:00pm
| code = 4AFF11 | author = Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff | director = Jon Cassar}} Jack and Curtis finally learn the location of the override device. They try to trap the architect of the terrorist strike before the remaining nuclear plants go critical. Tony pushes Dina to reveal more of her knowledge of Marwan, while Driscoll faces another personal crisis with her daughter. Episode guide * In , Navi Araz is holding Behrooz captive. Navi calls Habib Marwan asking him about the progress about the power plants melting down. Marwan tells him about two hours remain. Jack Bauer then has Navi in custody and Behrooz shoots Navi. * Jack Bauer asks Tony Almeida for help and tells him he can get him reinstated at . * Curtis Manning is questioning demanding names. They go to an office building. Some men enter the room and shoot Marianne. Curtis is knocked out by the men. * calls Audrey Raines and informs her about Paul Raines being the Chief Financial Officer for the company who owns the building the terrorists planned the attack in. Audrey goes to meet Paul in his hotel room. Jack storms the room demanding answers from Paul. watches as Jack Bauer interrogates her husband]] Jack ties Paul on a chair, preparing to interrogate him. Audrey tells Jack that she doesn't believe Paul is a traitor, but Jack confirms to her that the evidence incriminates him. Jack wakes Paul up and asks him to give him some information. Paul won't co-operate, so Jack shocks him with a wire. Audrey is stunned and Jack tells her to leave the room and electrocutes Paul again. Paul tells Jack that a lot of the transfers are done without his acknowledgment, and that he doesn't know how, but that he can help him find out. At the Rockland Building, Habib Marwan gets off an elevator. He uses a keycard to enter a room and talks to Ali, who informs him CTU is trying to disable the override, and that over 90 of the reactors are in their control again. Marwan isn't concerned, saying one is already melting down, and they still control 5 others. He tells him he'll do the rest from here. Ali gives him a card for the upstairs level. Marwan takes off to the office and sits down to work on the override. escapes his captors]] Forbes is with his men, Adam and Jason, and an unconscious Curtis Manning, when Ali enters. Forbes asks what Marwan wants to do and he says to kill him and get rid of the body. Forbes tells his men to do it and leaves. Adam and Jason hoist Curtis up and drag him out of the room. However, Curtis awakens, and subdues and kills both of them. He takes one of their guns and proceeds down the hall, only to find a locked door. Back at the hotel, Paul Raines is on his laptop, looking up Galaxy Financial Services. Jack asks him to explain the company, and he states it's a payroll service that was about to go under, but someone brought 51% of the shares. He sees the name of the director, Harris Barnes. Jack asks who he is, but Paul doesn't remember, saying most of his deals are handled by his attorney. Jack gets frustrated, but Audrey cuts in and backs up Paul's statement. Jack calls CTU and gets Sarah Gavin, whom he asks to do a check on Harris Barnes. In particular, checking on any past terrorists connections. Jack steps out for a second, and Audrey and Paul argue over whether he is really connected with terrorists. Sarah calls Jack back and connects the name with Habib Marwan, with the same address being the Rockland building. Jack prepares to head out, while Marwan continues work on the override. interrogates Dina Araz]] Tony Almeida is interrogating Dina Araz at CTU, while Erin Driscoll and Sarah look on. Tony wants any name that can help them find the override, but Dina insists that her husband kept most of the info from her. Tony knows she's lying, and is aware her cooperation is only because of her son, but reminds her their treatment of him can change. Dina confesses that there are a few names she heard Navi mention, but doesn't know where they are. Tony gives her a pen and notepad to write them down. On the other side of the glass, Sarah and Erin come to the conclusion that Marwan is definitely controlling the override. Erin confirms with her on Jack going over there, but states that Curtis and his men are there already. Sarah can't reach them on their phones though, and Jack and the team are 15 minutes out. Erin tells her to have Jack & Curtis coordinate with each other to find the override. Erin tells Tony ask about Habib Marwan to Dina. A moment later, Erin is informed by a nurse, Carlson, that she is needed at the clinic concerning her daughter Maya. Sarah is trying to get hold of Curtis, but Forbes and Ali actually have the phone, wondering if they should answer it. They don't, and Ali suggests he check on his men. Forbes returns to the room where Adam and Jason were supposed to kill Curtis, but finds them dead. He calls Ali to tell him, and says the lock is still armed, meaning Curtis is still on the floor. Marwan is monitoring the override when Ali calls and informs him of the situation. Marwan tells him to disconnect the hard lines in the building. As Ali does so, Curtis silently watches. has a fit in the CTU medical clinic]] In the CTU clinic, Maya is having a fit when Erin arrives. She tries to get Maya under control, but she wants to go home. Maya suddenly tells Erin to leave. Jack, Paul, and Audrey are on their way to the Rockland building as Jack talks with Sarah over Curtis and how far the field teams are. Afterward, the three of them discuss how the terrorists may have used Paul to get at Secretary Heller, and the various options they had in doing that. Paul apologizes to Audrey about being careless. Tony is with Erin, commenting on the fact that all the names Dina had given them checked out. And they're all connected to Marwan, so they believe Dina hasn't told them everything. Erin wants to know what he wants to do, and Tony implies using force. Tony tells Danny to kill all surveillance in the room, then drags Dina out of holding, telling everyone to leave the room. Tony pushes Dina against the wall and holds his forearm on her throat, telling her to say everything she knows about Marwan or else the deal concerning her son is off and he goes to prison. Dina retorts, stating it was signed by the president, but Tony knows he won't stand behind it if it interferes with the operation. He tells her a little bit about prison, not giving her son much time before he kills himself. And he vows never to allow her find out what happens to him. Dina finally says everything she knows, including the location of the override. Tony tells Erin about the override, and Erin addresses the floor, telling everyone to focus solely on the override and location. Tony gets a call from Jack, and confirms with him on Marwan being there. However, still no contact with Curtis. Marwan comes down to the floor Curtis is on, asking Ali if they've found him yet. Ali says no, and Marwan reminds him that if he's captured, it is all for nothing. Forbes then calls Ali, but Marwan takes the phone and asks if he has him. Forbes says no, and Marwan tells him to contain him, needing only 30 more minutes to meltdown the plants. points his gun at Forbes]] Curtis suddenly appears and points his gun at Forbes' head, demanding to know where Marwan is and the override. Once he tells him, Curtis knocks him out. Then he calls CTU. Outside the Rockland building, Jack arrives on top of a parking garage where the field teams are. He gets a call from Curtis, who confirms where Marwan and the override are. Jack gets ready to move in, and tells Audrey he'll be right back. Erin is talking with Secretary Heller, telling him his daughter is safe now. They enter the situation room and speak with President Keeler on the video feed, who is under the impression they're closing in on the override. Heller and Erin both confirm, and tell him everything that has happened up to this point. Afterward, the phone rings. It's the clinic, telling Erin that Maya is acting out again, breaking things, etc. They're considering moving her to a private hospital, but Erin says she'll be right there. Erin talks to Sarah on the way to the clinic, and Sarah informs her of how everything should play out. Erin tells her to keep her posted. and Curtis realise they have no idea who Habib Marwan is]] A female nurse is trying to restrain Maya as Erin arrives. She tells Maya to not treat the staff disrespectfully, but she fires back she shouldn't be told what to do. However, she soon breaks down and just wants to go home, embracing Erin. Erin tells her soon, and leaves. Jack and his team are riding the elevator to the floor Curtis on. They meet up and find out they have just 15 minutes before the other plants meltdown. They go up to the floor Marwan is on, and enter where he is working. They stare at all the people working, and Curtis asks Jack if they have a description. Jack says no. Curtis says it could be anyone. Jack and Curtis continue to scan the cubicles, looking for any sign of Marwan. They see someone who may fit the profile, and Jack approaches, only to find he was playing solitaire. They resume their search. becomes suspicious]] Ali steps out of his office when Agent Castle and other team members spot him. Ali warns Marwan just before being killed. Marwan becomes alert, looking around suspiciously and keeping his gun by his side. He soon sees Jack approaching down the right corridor. They make eye contact, but Jack does a double take and realizes it's him. Marwan stands up, and Jack says "Curtis", knowing they have him. Suddenly, he fires his gun in the ceiling, triggering a panic in the office. Amidst the chaos, they find the override, and Curtis secures it and calls CTU while Jack spots Marwan slipping out and gives pursuit. Curtis is on with Edgar, trying to disable the override. As this is happening, Brandon tells Erin she's needed at the clinic again, but she tells them to wait. After a tense back and forth between Curtis and Edgar trying to disable it, they finally get a response. All the power plants which were starting to meltdown are returning to normal, and a triumphant Edgar stands up and shouts yes, and everyone at CTU is relieved. Secretary Heller commends Erin on a job well done. Erin is thankful, but cuts him short to get to the clinic to check on Maya. finds her daughter's body]] Erin enters the clinic and notices Maya not in her bed, and the doctors & nurses gathered halfway in the other room. Upon going past them, she sees that Maya has committed suicide by slitting her wrists. Erin collapses to her knees in tears. shoots Solarz]] Split screen: Erin cries over Maya's suicide. Heller informs President Keeler of their success in stopping the meltdown. SWAT enters the Rockland building, along with Audrey and Paul. Jack continues to pursue Marwan. Curtis shuts down the computer Marwan was using with the Override device. Jack notices a man down in the hall, and reminds the teams not to let Marwan get out of the building. Upon closer examination, Jack realizes he's been stripped of his SWAT gear, and quickly informs all teams that Marwan may be among them in disguise. Solarz realizes that his partner is Marwan. Before he can fight back though, Marwan shoots him three times under his vest, killing him. Marwan then escapes. '' Memorable quotes * Tony Almeida: I give Behrooz about three months before he commits suicide. And by the way, I’m gonna make it my personal mission to make sure you’ll never hear word one about what happens to him. Ever. * Paul Raines: Your boyfriend is just a thug with a badge. Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Alberta Watson as Erin Driscoll * Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin * and William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller Special guest star * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * James Frain as Paul Raines * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * Geoff Pierson as President John Keeler * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan * Cameron Bancroft as Agent Lee Castle * Dariush Kashani as Ali * Angela Goethals as Maya Driscoll * Richard Marcus as Forbes * Diego Serrano as CTU Agent Solarz * Mauricio Mendoza as Doctor Sanford * and Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dina Araz Co-starring * Brandon Barash as Brandon CTU Tech * Nadine Ellis as Mary (as "Nurse") Uncredited * Dana Bunch as CTU staffer * David Kilde as either Adam or Jason * Steve Lanza as Danny * Carrick O'Quinn as either Adam or Jason * Tony Wayne as Robin Powers Background information and notes * When Curtis is attacking Forbes, he forcibly throws him into a wall section, which at first glance appears to be largely undamaged. When the camera cuts away and then back the wall has a gaping hole in the corner and a massive crack running down it. * Near the end, when Jack and Curtis are in the office looking for the override device, a man with a pink shirt passes two times behind Jack. * This episode was followed by an episode of 24 Inside featuring Kim Raver (Audrey Raines) and production designer Joseph Hodges. See also *5:00pm-6:00pm (disambiguation) Day 411 411